Lonely Souls
by Tori427
Summary: Kagome feels as if she has lost everything...and to top it all off she may lose her life as well, and what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: hello readers of mine. I know it's been like forever since I put out a story. I just wanted it to be better so I wont get any flames but I hope you like the story I've been working on it for just about 3 years! Oh yea! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. I SO WISH I OWNED SESSHOMARU…um yea so on with the story. Yay!_

_**Lonely Souls**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_It happened the end of Naraku, the whole group was happy. They had almost all the jewel and still need a few pieces so we are on a journey to get back the shards after Naraku split them up again but this time in bigger pieces and this is the start………_

Inuyasha and the group were going to find the last of the jewel shards they had beaten Naraku and had almost the whole jewel. They decided to split up to see if there were any demons around and meet up in the morning. Inuyasha was acting funny, it was around sunset and Kagome knew it wasn't his human thing so she just didn't see what could be wrong with him. When Kagome decided to go to bed.

Inuyasha said, "ok, cool I'll get you in the morning. I just want to go get some water, I'll be back when you're a sleep so don't wait up. Oh and be careful were in the Western Lands and I feel Sesshomaru knows were here so don't leave camp."

As Inuyasha left, Kagome decided to follow were she thought Inuyasha had went and heard.

"Inuyasha why are you doing this to us, I thought you loved me but you're alone with her." Sango said in a bitter tone,

"Sango you know I love you and always will…I love Kagome too but it's more like a brotherly love. Plus we have to keep it secret because of Miroku and Kagome." Inuyasha said, while stepping into a passionate kiss with his beloved.

Kagome watched as the man she fell in love with, kiss Sango, her best friend with all the passion she held for him.

"NO" Kagome said while she started to run deeper into the forest.

'NO, NO, NOOOOO, How could I have been so stupid I should have known Inuyasha wouldn't like me when he could have Sango. I thought she was my best friend HOW COULD SHE? HOW COULD HE?' Kagome thought, while she was running and crying.

As she ran she didn't know that at that same time a little girl named Rin came running too trying to get away from wolves. Rin tripped and fell, the wolves started to circle her. Kagome pulled out her arrows and shot the three wolves. The girl was very grateful,

"Hi my names Rin thank you for saving me I almost got killed I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru well be grateful as well." Rin said blabbing,

"Oh yes very I'm just glad I could save you I know those wolves there in Koga's pack and I will be talking to him about how they can kill anyone." Kagome said in a would be strong voice, "What are you doing out here at she looked at her watch1:00 in the morning, with out anyone."

"Well I was with Master Jaken but there were a lot of wolves and he was fighting them off and those three came after me." She said shaking

"That's awful, you should come with me and I'll take you back to your Lord." Kagome said in a shaky voice.

Kagome and Rin were walking back to the large Rock in the middle of the forest to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Ah Lady Kagome we thought some thing happened to you when you didn't return with Inuyasha we were just about to go looking for you." Miroku said.

While Miroku brought her into a hug his hand low to her butt and….

SLAP

"Thanks Miroku but I'm not in the mood to be felt up right now." Kagome said still standing; she was about to tell every one why she came back alone when she stopped herself.

"Listen everyone I'm leaving and not coming back after I take Rin to Sesshomaru I'll be going home and never returning."

"WHAT?" everyone said at once,

"Kagome why do you want to leave me I thought you love me I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER MOMMY." Shippo said crying out the last part,

"Oh Shippo I love you and always will I just can't stay here any more because I can't have someone who I loved so much." Kagome said trying to sooth the crying boy.

'Inuyasha, Sango, I trust you both and loved you, but you guys still act like nothing happened.' Kagome said and thought with a heavy sigh.

"Kagome please don't leave you're like a sister to me if you leave it'll be like losing another part of my family." Sango declared also crying.

"Sango you are one of the reasons I'm Leaving SO DON'T SHEAD THOSE BULL SHIT TEARS ON ME." Kagome said pissed off.

Sango Looked Stunned, "Kagome what are you taking about?"

"I'll talk to you and Inuyasha Later, Rin and I'll be staying for the night and then we'll leave in the morning." Kagome said, as she walked away from everyone leaving Rin behind to take a bath in the hot spring waterfall by their camp.

* * *

AN: Well that's the first Chap tell me what u think please cause I didn't finish this story yet almost but not done! CHA! Tori427 is back! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: so yea, I got 2 reviews that's a lot for me…and I think those two that did review I just wish I got more so like as a treat for those two I give u CHAPTER 2! _Laugh_s I hope u guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Chapter 2**_

When Kagome got done with her bath she just sat down on the bank of the hot spring and thought about what she was doing. While she was thinking Inuyasha and Sango came to talk to her.

"Kagome don't leave I need you with out you I'm an empty shell." Inuyasha said sounding sad,

"Inuyasha you never need me all you need was Sango and I know you don't love me so stop fooling yourself... and stop hurting Me.," she said as tears threaten to fall.

"Kagome don't say that, you know I love you you're my sister." Sango said with a smile,

'Do they thing I'm stupid or something?' she thought,

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW! I WAS THERE, IN THE FOREST WHEN YOU AND INUYASHA WERE TALKING AND KISSING, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME SANGO? I TREATED YOU LIKE A SISTER, AND YOU (she turned to Inuyasha) INUYASHA, YOU SAID WE'ED BE TOGETHER FOREVER! THAT THERE WAS NO OTHER THAT YOUR HEART AND SOUL BELONGED! I GAVE YOU BOTH MY TRUST AND LOVE YOU TOOK IT AND CRUSHED IT HOW COULD YOU INUYASHA/SANGO? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" Kagome said out of rage and hurt, "I hope your both happy you broke my heart and I may never love again and it will all be on you."

She calmly walked pass them to gather her things and when she was a bit away ran back to camp were she cried her self to sleep.

with Sango and Inuyash after Kagome leaves

"Inuyasha do you think we're doing the right thing I mean we just made Kagome leave…despite what happened in the forest she really is like a sister to me and I never meant to hurt her." Sango said with tears in her eyes.

"I know love, but she was going to find out anyway and I will be damned if another one of the people I love leave me again I love you Sango and If that's wrong I don't want to be right." Inuyasha said and kissed his beloved.

When the kiss broke Sango started to cry.

"I love you to Yasha…I just hate that Kagome got hurt and what of Miroku he will be just as hurt if not more that we kept this from him he wants us to get married." She said,

"I know but they should be happy that we found love I know they will to if not with each other." Inuyasha said,

"When Yasha did you get so wise?" Sango asked him.

"Fighting Naraku just opens ones eyes to their true destiny I guess." He answered,

They stayed there a bit longer before going back to camp and going to sleep.

Kagome woke at the first sign of morning she felt bad that she was leaving Shippo. Shippo was her son whether he was adopted or other wise he will always be her son. She knew she couldn't and wouldn't leave him in the hands of Inuyasha and Sango she didn't trust them any more. So she made up her mind, she woke up Shippo and Rin and told them to come with her.

"Shippo I have to ask you…I love you as my son and I want you to stay with me… so do you want to remain with the group or come with me…I'll be staying in The Feudal era because I feel I don't belong in the future any more… I'll be going there to get some new clothes for this time and tell my family goodbye, so Shippo I ask you again do you want to live with me my son?" Kagome said in a steady voice,

When Kagome was talking Shippo hung his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. Rin was off to the side not disturbing their time together. Shippo looked up into Kagome's eyes and she could see he was crying.

"Yes Kagome, I would love to live with you… mommy I love you... you made me the happiest." Shippo said crying still and jumping into Kagome's arms were they cried together.

What they didn't know was something was watching them there blue eyes shown with evil and hate. The figure jumped out the bushes and Rin screamed. Kagome thinking fast pushed Shippo and Rin behind her. On instinct they ran into the nearest bush to hide knowing this would be dangerous indeed. Kagome was training with Lady Kaede every week the group came back to the village, and she found out she can summon her weapons if she concentrates really hard. She could also have her Purification powers on her hands so it looks like orbs of pink light. Kagome summoned her bow and arrows then she was ready to fight the tiger demon that had threatened her son and Rin. The demon had five jewel shards one in each arm and leg also one in his head.

"Well what do we have here a little cute something to eat." The demon said,

Kagome didn't say anything it would ruin her concentration if she engaged in conversation with the demon.

Kagome was thinking out her plan fired her first arrow at the demon but sadly it missed its target. The demon tried to slash at Kagome as soon as the arrow missed him, but she hurried put up a barrier. The demon bounced back with scorch marks on its arms and hands.

"You Miko (Priestess) BITCH I'll teach you to burn a high class demon such as myself." It said to Kagome enraged.

The tiger demon leap in the air to get a better shot to see the barrier as was coming down from the great leap Kagome took down her barrier. She had a plan when the demon was on the ground she notched her arrow and was waiting for the right moment as to when the demon would attack.

He leap in the air again this time with his claws out…she waited then had one thought on her mind 'Hit the Mark' and released her arrow.

**_TBC…_**

* * *

**AN:** well that's the end of that chapter, if u could do me a big favor and review on how it was I would be grateful, and glad to have another chapter for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** My only reason for this chapter is that I didn't wanna wait to put it up so enjoy.

_Last Chapter:_

_The tiger demon leap in the air to get a better shot to see the barrier as was coming down from the great leap Kagome took down her barrier. She had a plan when the demon was on the ground she notched her arrow and was waiting for the right moment as to when the demon would attack._

_He leap in the air again this time with his claws out…she waited then had one thought on her mind 'Hit the Mark' and released her arrow._

**_Chapter 3_**

The tiger demon came down and right before the arrow hit him…He smirked and bit Kagome once on the arm they froze for a moment…the wounded turned a sick blackish color were he had bit her. The demon didn't have a chance for another bite as they froze he turned into dust.

Kagome screamed out and staggered back from the impact of the bite, before she passed out she yelled for Shippo to pick up the jewel that had come from the demon. The pain was so intense that she grunted as she fell to the ground knocked out. Shippo and Rin had just come out of the bush when Kagome fell to the ground.

"Momma, MOMMA!" Shippo screamed, "Mommy wake up, please wake up." Shippo started crying because he had just got a new mom and she might already be dead.

Rin was yelling "LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD SESSHOMARU PLEASE HELP LORD SESSHOMARU!" she screamed. Rin saw a flash of white as she was yelling for her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please help Lady Kagome, if it weren't for her I would be dead two times over." Rin said fast because she didn't know Kagome's conduction.

Sesshomaru smelt Inuyasha coming to where they were and didn't want to deal with his 'little' brother's stupidly. He then picked up Kagome and summoned his cloud, while Rin was trying to pull Shippo on to Ah-Un. Shippo then remembered the last cry of his momma and broke away to pick up the shards.

'It's the least I could do for my momma.' He thought as he picked them up.

They then flew to Sesshomaru castle to wait and see if Kagome would live.

A week pasted since Kagome was wounded in battle, but the strange thing about it is that her wound healed in two days.

Her long midnight black hair grew even longer so it was down to her butt instead of her back, and she had claws instead of human fingernails.

Sesshomaru knew she was turning into a demon for some reason, because on the fourth day her sent started to change. It still held that rose scent but now it had a fresh water smell to. He knew for sure then that Kagome was in fact turning into a demon and that fascinated him to know end.

'Why does this women fascinated me so, from the first time I met this annoying human women she has held my interest. The only one that is closet to my heart is Rin…she is a strange human girl. Though I may act like a cold hearted bastard I still care...to what extent I don't even know…this could cause pose problems.' Sesshomaru thought on the second day of Kagome's critical conduction.

'Why is Rin so attached with this woman she is nothing but I human...demon...What is she?…Why do I care? I don't care I just need someone to take care of Rin. I cannot and will not answer her constant questions about things I care not of...but this Kagome…is something.' Sesshomaru thought as he walks to his study on the four day of the week.

'Why haven't I noticed this before how much her scent relaxes me so...Kagome…I most not think of this now…I must not think of her now ever spare moment I get it goes back to that woman…I have work to do were is that idiotic servant of mine.' Sesshomaru thought on the last day of the week.

That same day Kagome stirred and woke up with a start.

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked her self as she looked around the room.

The room she was in was designed with deep reds, royal blues, had bits of lightened yellow, black and also white. She saw doors on each side of the room she smelt fresh water on the left side so she new it was a hot spring and on the right mush have been the closet.

'Wow who ever lives here must be loaded!' Kagome thought before…

"MOMMA YOU'RE AWAKE!?" Shippo screamed (Kagome cover her ears for some reason) and ran to Kagome.

"Oh Momma I was so scared I would lose you." Shippo said crying.

When Shippo screamed he made Sesshomaru aware of Kagome being awake, and with that he was waiting out side of her door.

"Shippo I would never leave you I'll always be with you even if I die." She told her crying son,

As Kagome said those words she glowed with a bright gold light with specks of blue. Rin and Sesshomaru who were both out side the room ran unto the room as Shippo made a startled cry; they all looked in awe of the swirl of the two colors.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey people sorry to keep you waiting but here is the 4th chapter. Hope u enjoy.

_**Last chapter:**_

"_Shippo I would never leave you I'll always be with you even if I die." She told her crying son, _

_As Kagome said those words she glowed with a bright gold light with specks of blue. Rin and Sesshomaru who were both out side the room ran unto the room as Shippo made a startled cry; they all looked in awe of the swirl of the two colors._

**Chapter 4**

Kagome who was semi knocked out, and herd a voice it was Midoriko.

"Kagome … Kagome it's time for you to know you are a special miko… You are a strong and you are not a reincarnation of Kikyo but you are actually Kikyo's mother's reincarnation. Why do you think you look so much like Kikyo but act nothing like her?" The voice asked,

"Kikyo's mother was a strong, graceful, kind to all, and my only most powerful grand daughter. She was just like you in every way, even now when you adopted Shippo. She was so kind hearted that when she was about you age she adopted a Kitshine (fox child) too exactly like your young Shippo."

"As time when by Kikyo got envious when her mother was taking too much care for the Kitshine, and wasn't paying attention to her or baby Kaede…One night Kikyo took an arrow and plunged it through the little kitshine's heart the little kit made one little cry as it died…" Midoriko when on,

"Kikyo still wasn't satisfied so she went into her mothers bed room and killed her… she felt no remorse as she took Kaede and when to the village were they live now.'' Midoriko Said finishing the sad tale,

"Kagome, Listen to me, you are becoming a demon, The way to control your powers is in the future and the past that is were the answers to all your questions will be answered. I have little time left so there is one question you may asks before I leave you." Midoriko said in a dreamy voice.

Kagome sat there taking everything in until she asked,

"Where, Where are the last shards of the jewel located…Please Lady Midoriko tell me." Kagome pleaded

"I will tell you Kagome but first you must promise me you will follow your heart no matter what it is another most important part in your true destiny." Midoriko stated firmly.

"I promise Lady Midoriko I will follow my heart no matter where it leads." Kagome said with no hesitation.

"There are five Pieces of the jewel left to find, Listen closely they are very important pieces: the first piece is at the bottom of Lake Kuttara it is imbedded in the center of a lizard demon's Eye the demon is very strong and cunning so watch for tricks…The second piece is located in the southern cave of Mt. Showasinzan there is a white tiger demon he is old, wise, and very evil. He will be a challenge, he has the power of fog that he uses to trap travelers in their nightmares, so they will be come scared and die of fright. The travelers never wake up because there dreams feel too real and they eventually dies because of it. The fog is a powerful sleeping supplement and will knock out the strongest of demons so you might want so kind of poison protecting mask to wear at all times…The third place is a place you know very well it's with Koga the wolf demon he has grown ruthless…"

'So that's why his pack attacked Rin that Bastard I'll show him' Kagome thought,

"Lady Midoriko…please continue" Kagome said politely,

"Yes as I was saying Koga has grown ruthless and lets his pack run everything he kills humans with out so much as batting an eyelash. He is now stronger but still has part of the old him in side if you tap into that part you can save him and his wolf followers…the fourth place is at deserted village to the eastern lands. There is a dark demon she controls all the evil thoughts that anyone has in there mind and take them over because of the evil thoughts that lie in peoples hearts…The final Piece is in the ever-popular God tree the Tree is so blessed that it isn't a tainted jewel but there is something special you mush do to retrieve the jewel that is imbedded with in the great tree. Kagome my time is up I need to go but heed my words of warning, keep your heart pure with love and remember listen to your heart and believe in your self you are stronger then you think." Lady Midoriko's voice faded as the last line was said.

When Kagome woke up from her talk to Midoriko, the room she was in was dark.

The moon was out, it was the only thing lighting the room at the moment. Shippo was sleeping on the pillow next to her, and Rin was sleeping in the space under him. She moved to get up when she saw a shadow by the window it was Sesshomaru. He was watching her with such intensity she had to pause for a moment.

"Sesshomaru…umm…where is your bathroom?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Bathroom? Miko I haven't any idea what you are talking about." He said in a soft but firm voice.

'Right I'm in the past' Kagome thought, "Right…well where is your hot springs?" Kagome tried again.

"I have many but the closes is through that door." He said pointing to the door behind him.

Kagome nodded and walked into the indoor that led to the hot spring, she was in awe as she stepped through the door.

There was a full-length mirror and her yellow backpack.

'Hmm Sesshomaru must have when back to clearing to get it when I was knocked out.' She thought, she walked up to the mirror and almost fell out at what she saw.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: **Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **comin' at you is chapter 5 hope you guys get a kick out of it! It's a bit longer then the other chapters but only a bit.

_**Last Chapter:**_

_There was a full-length mirror and her yellow backpack. _

'_Hmm Sesshomaru must have when back to clearing to get it when I was knocked out.' She thought, she walked up to the mirror and almost fell out at what she saw._

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome stared at the mirror she had changed a lot; her hair was still black but had streaks of red and midnight blue blending in as well and reached to her butt. Her arms had the same markings as Sesshomaru but the color was midnight blue, her eyes changed from a honey brown color to a deep blue almost as deep as the ocean it's self. She had fangs and her nails were identical to Sesshomaru's as were her ears. She looked down at her body and saw a chance there too her body was shapelier and womanly she had carves and a flat toned stomach. Her legs and arms showed more muscles as well as her stomach, she had abs, a small six-pack when she lifted up her shirt to see.

'Wow I look like a total hottie I wonder what Sesshomaru thinks.' Kagome giggled at the thought.

After she was done getting adjusted to the new changes she went into the hot springs and got cleaned up. When she was done in the bathroom or hot springs room she went back to her room to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru could we talk?" She asked with a bit of confidence,

"Yes what is it woman?" He asked in his low voice,

"Well you remember when that light I golfed me all this stuff happened…" Kagome said telling Sesshomaru every thing.

"I see well then I will help you women on one conduction you watch over Rin like you do that younger kit of yours." He said somewhat softly,

"Sure, Sesshomaru I would love to." She answered, as she walked back to the bed to get some sleep. It took her less then a min. to fall asleep, her dreams full of things to come.

When Kagome awoke Shippo and Rin were in the room with her. They were talking softer then normal because they knew demons had sanative ears. Shippo was the first to awake that morning so he and Rin were over the shock of his "new looking momma".

"Momma, your awake you look sooo pretty, I liked you as a human but, I like you even more now. You can be my real mommy now because you're a demon." Shippo said running up to the bed and jumping into her arms.

"Um…Lady Kagome since your going to stay here for a while will you be my new mommy too." Rin asked in a small voice.

"Yes Rin, I would love to be your mother too along with being Shippo's mother." Kagome said with a smile.

They all hugged but then Kagome's stomach growled and they new it was time for Breakfast.

Kagome was taking a longer time to get to the Dinning room because she was going into every door since this was the first time out for her room.

When Kagome when to the lower levels she when through all the doors she came to this one door and opened it. When she did she saw Sesshomaru naked.

"Ummmm…Soo-rrry" Kagome stuttered turning bright red and she looked all over Sesshomaru and, turned even redder if that was possible.

Sesshomaru was silent the whole time.

And Kagome shot out of then and slammed the door.

While Kagome stood on the out side of the door she broke out into a sweat. She had to get to the dining hall other wise the children would worry about her. She kept walking until she came to these double doors with a blue Crescent moon on them. As she walked through the doors she was in awe.

The ceiling was so high and painted on it was a picture of Inutaisho In his human form then had slides of him changing into his true dog demon form. In the middle of the hall was a long table with 15 seats. Kagome saw that Shippo and Rin were both sitting on one side of the table. The head at the end was empty as was the chair to the admitted left and after that was where Shippo was sitting and Rin was sitting on the right side.

Kagome took the empty chair to the left and started to wait with Shippo and Rin for Sesshomaru. They didn't wait long for said person as soon as he sat down Jaken and two other servants brought out six different types of food. There was fish, eggs, bacon, raw meat, cooked meat and some to Kagome's amazement Raman; also there was four glass of ice-cold water.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's face when they brought out the Raman so he explains.

"Shippo told the cooks about that ninja food as he called it and they cooked it for him and Rin… seems she to like the strange food, I hope you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all Sesshomaru." Kagome said blushing,

As Kagome ate she thought about what happened when she walked in on Sesshomaru. How his long hair clung to him when wet also how built his chest and arms were and as her eyes traveled down to his… she snapped out of it because she was getting aroused and she was sure Sesshomaru could smell it. Hell she could smell it and she blushed five times redder then before, she tried to clam down and try to finish her meal.

Sesshomaru knew why Kagome was blushing and He could smell that she was turned on about what happened earlier in the hot spring room,

'Maybe I can get Kagome to be my mate, I still don't under stand why I'm so interested with her…I think I need to talk to Satori, she will be of help me for what I have in mind.' Sesshomaru thought.

Soon after breakfast Sesshomaru walked up to Jaken and told him he would be leaving the castle for a while and that he would need to watch over Rin, Shippo, and Kagome while he was gone. Jaken murmured something about weak woman and little brats, soon Jaken learned a valuable lesson and you heard was…

CRUNCH

Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and told him not to disrespect his ward and her friends in front of him. He then turned and walked away, out of the castle.

As Sesshomaru ran through the western lands he slowed to a stop as he came to a green waterfall. When he looked around he could feel Satori, she was there in the cave behind the waterfall. Sesshomaru had to be care full because the green water was actually poison. The only poison that could really kill a demon of his title. Sesshomaru got close to the right side of the fall when He saw a crescent moon he pricked his thumb on his right fang and spread his blood on the crescent moon as soon as he did that there was this rumblings sound and the water froze.

He then walked into the tunnel that was behind the waterfall and saw marking of the moon and stars, He had seen these markings many times before.

As he neared the end of the tunnel he saw a dim light.

"Sesshomaru." He heard as he got closer to the light.

_**TBC…**_

**AN:** I wonder who Sesshomaru is gonna see? How about u tell me what u think!


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter:_

He then walked into the tunnel that was behind the waterfall and saw marking of the moon and stars, He had seen these markings many times before.

_As he neared the end of the tunnel he saw a dim light._

"_Sesshomaru." He heard as he got closer to the light._

**Chapter 6**

"Sesshomaru…" a female voice called.

Sesshomaru walked toward the voice and soon was in a little living area there was a fire pit, two bed mats, and to cushions two sit on.

'Satori…' Sesshomaru thought as he looked over at one of the sitting cushions.

He was looking at a beautiful Iun demon woman, She had long silver/white hair, the most purely deathly Steel gray eyes, she had the same lines on her face as Sesshomaru but on her forehead was a five pointed start and her clothes were like Sesshomaru's but were baby blue, midnight blue, and black.

"Sesshomaru it's been along time, has it not." Satori said.

"Yes, I am sorry…Mother." Sesshomaru said in him normal calm manner.

"Sesshomaru, what is it you want to disturb me in my endless life of solitude." Satori asked bluntly.

"Satori you always were blunt…I have dishonored you mother." Sesshomaru said a bit of shame leaking in his eyes.

"don't tell me you, my strong, cold, unfeeling son…that you fell in love…with a human woman." Satori said calmly with her eyes riming red.

"Mother I have no idea if it is love…but she is demon now and I care for her some what." Sesshomaru answered.

"Damn it Sesshomaru have you learned nothing…what the hell is the matter with you." Satori growled angrily. "Don't you remember what human women do or must you forget that your father left me for one."

"Mother… you know I do remember what happened with father but that has nothing to do with Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I have already told you mother that Kagome got turned into a demon…but I had feeling for as a human."

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here." Satori said calming down somewhat but still with an icy tone.

"I want you to teach her how to be a Inu demon woman." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, you do not know of what you ask." She said.

"Why can't you teach her Satori?" Sesshomaru asked with a bark.

"I have my reasons…what all do you know about what happened with your father and that woman?" she asked,

"Father took that human woman behind your back and had that abomination Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with anger.

"That is not all that happened Sessho… sit this is not easy." Satori said.

"To start it off I am the heir to the Southern throne, my father was an evil man. Toga was wondering in our lands seeking out my hand in marriage because I was one of the strongest demon woman in the land. But my father didn't want to give me up without a fight. Inutaisho fought my father In battle for two weeks with out end when he finally beat the bastard. Soon we were back to the West where we mated and I became pregnant with you…your father was excited to have a heir so quickly, I loved your father but he didn't love me."

"He wanted me for my strength, and body but not my heart…Izayoi was a noble woman that ran away from her land. She was my maiden lady and was one of my friends, Toga was interested and got to know her better over the years they started to love each other as the years went by I finally confronted them both."

"He didn't like me questioning him so banished me to this cave, I can only leave when you had come to get me as I was not fit to live in the west any longer. I lost my Love, my title, and my friend, that night that boy was born." Satori said bitterly,

"I wanted you to hate humans with all your heart because they betray, and hurt more then anything in this life time…your father had the heart of a human and the love of one too I didn't want my son to be like him in any way." She finished,

"I understand mother but this is different and I am not him and I never will be…come it grows late and we need to get back." Sesshomaru said turning to leave.

Satori nodded, "I will teach her only because I feel I owe you something…and I feel that this cave is not safe any more something evil is coming I can feel it." She said and they ran back to the castle.

As Satori said that some thing was happing back with Inuyasha and the smaller group.

"Sango now that Naraku is dead I would like you to bare my children like we planed." Miroku said as Inuyasha walked ahead of them listening.

"No Miroku I can I'm seeing someone now." Sango said calmly.

"What your seeing someone but you…we…I thought we would be together." Miroku stuttered.

"Sorry Miroku." Sango said now sounding very sorry.

"Oh, okay…well who is it then?" Miroku said with a cool face even though he was broken up inside.

"Inuyasha." Sango said and Inuyasha appeared beside her and they kissed in Miroku's face.

"Yes Sango." Inuyasha said smiling when they broke apart.

"Thanks for the kiss." Sango said dazed and smiling

"No problem." Inuyasha said and went back to walking.

"No wonder Kagome left you to betrayed her…how could you guys do that… I'm going to fine Kagome with out you guys." Miroku said and left heading west.

"Look what happened Yasha we are losing our friends how are we ever going to find the last jewel shards with out them?" Sango asked distort.

"We'll find a way my love…" Inuyasha said and they kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Miroku Traveled to the west he came across Ginta and Hakkaku they where both badly beaten and bloody.

"Ginta…Hakkaku… What happened to you guys?" Miroku asked.

"Koga…He's changed grown mad with power…" Hakkaku said and passed out.

"H…H…Hakkaku…don't die…no Hakkaku…DAMN IT." Ginta said in a stranded voice. He grabbed onto Miroku's robes.

"Koga is… Koga is after Kagome… protect our sister…P…P…Please." With that Ginta died next to his best friend and Mate Hakkaku.

'I have to reach Kagome now this is important.' He Thought heading for Sesshomaru's castle.

When Miroku was a day away he laid down to rest in the forest.

'I might not have my wind tunnel anymore but I know I'm still carry strength in my heart.' Miroku thought laying down to rest.

With Sesshomaru and Satori

They got to the castle at night.

"Come mother I'll show you to your room you can rest and you will meet Kagome, Shippo, and Rin in the morning." Sesshomaru said,

As Satori walked down the hall she had memories flood to her mind.

When they stopped at her old room.

"It hasn't changed mother I swear it." Sesshomaru said and walked to the dojo to calm his never ending mind and his shot nerves.

Satori walked into her room it was all black with red slash marks on the walls that looked like blood. The bed matched the walls. There was a mirror and a vanity by a walk on another wall was twin swords, her swords.

Flashback

_Satori was sitting in her room combing her long slivery locks when Toga came in._

"_Satori, I want you to leave I don't want you here when Inuyasha is born." __Toga said firmly._

_Satori turned to the man she loved._

"_It was only a matter of time right Toga, you never loved me did you." Satori said,_

_He knew it was a statement and not a question._

"_I Love you, and I will leave on your request because I love you so, but I will never forgive you for what you have done and I doubt Sesshomaru will either." She said leaving her room,_

"_I know you love me Satori but I can't love you." He said turning his back on her._

"_Not that you could try to right," Satori said, she walked out of the hall and out of the castle._

_For the first time in her life Satori cried one lone tear fell and she let no more fall. 'good bye my love.' Was her last thought as she ran._

End Flashback

"So many broken memories of you Toga I hope you are happy were you are." Satori said in her empty bed room.

She fell asleep thinking of the one man she loved and the same man she hated for all the heart ach she was put through.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was in the dojo burning off his access stress, with one of his many training swords.

As sweat dripped from his shirtless body from all the work he was putting on himself so his moves were flawless…perfect as always.

When he was done for the night he went to his hot springs to relax. When he got there he stripped down and slowly walked to the hot springs. When he was in the water he let his mind wander to all the things that happened today.

He got out and when to his room where he laid down and slept.

The next day Miroku ran as fast as his legs would take him to Sesshomaru's castle. When he finally got to the gates he waited for one of the solders to acknowledge him.

"What do you want human?" one asked none to kindly.

"I want to see Lady Kagome," Miroku said politely.

They looked at each other then let Miroku in they sensed that he was not a threat to anyone but him self.

Miroku walked into the castle and knew they were all in the dinning hall because the solder told him so before letting him into the castle.

As he walked in he heard talking.

Before Miroku's arrival

Kagome woke up along with Shippo and Rin and went to breakfast. When all three were seated they saw a beautiful inu demon sitting at the table on Sesshomaru's right hand side.

"Good morning Kagome, Rin, Shippo… I would like the three of you to meet Satori…my mother." Sesshomaru said a bit stiffly.

Satori looked over Kagome, 'So this is the new demon that took Sesshomaru's heart and I can see why.' She thought.

Kagome's long red and midnight blue blended hair stood out again the bright colors of the room. Deep blue eyes widened with wonder when Sesshomaru said the beautiful woman next to him was his mother.

"Nice to meet you Lady Satori," Kagome said politely,

"Like wise Kagome." Satori answered,

Kagome patted Shippo on the back so he could introduce himself.

He moved slowly and timidly.

"h…h…h…Hello l…l…l…Lady s…s…s…s…s…Satori m…m…m… my…n…n…n…Name is s…s…s…s…Shippo." He stuttered,

and ran behind Kagome.

"Sorry about my son he's just a little shy is all." Kagome said, patting Shippo's head.

"You have a son?" Satori asked, she looked back and forth,

"You don't look like you were with pup and you still have the smell of innocence so you can't be the kits real mother." Satori said coldly.

"Sorry my lady let me explain…Shippo and I were in a group with three others and a hell cat when…" Kagome broke off for a moment and looked heart broken. "Something happened and we had to separate ourselves from the group posthaste."

Satori saw the look of heartbreak on Kagome's eyes and knew something big must have happened.

With that thought Miroku came bursting through the doors to the hall.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Chapter:_

_Satori saw the look of heartbreak on Kagome's eyes and knew something big must have happened._

_With that thought Miroku came bursting through the doors to the hall._

**Chapter 8**

"MIROKU!!" Shippo and Kagome yelled,

"Hi Shippo and…" He looked at Kagome as if he had never seen her before.

"Hello I'm not sure how you know my name but…would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked grabbing the demon woman's hand,

Kagome then slapped him, "snap out of it Miroku, It's me Kagome I've just been turned into a demon some how." Kagome said to he wounded friend.

"Wow, Lady Kagome you look ravishing." Miroku was going to hug her but stopped when he heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Monk would you mind telling us why you are here and interrupting our meal time." Sesshomaru stated angrily.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru I truly am and I'm sorry Lady…" Miroku said looking at the lovely Inu demon by Sesshomaru.

"I am Lady Satori, Monk." She said,

Mirkou walked up to her… "Nice to meet you Lady Satori and I apologize for the interruption it is gravely important." He said and the turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome I ran into Ginta and Hakkaku when I left Sango and Inuyasha." He said,

"Why'd…" She was cut off when he raised his hand to her.

"I found out why you left… anyway Ginta and Hakkaku were badly beaten, they were on the brink of death when they found me and they told me that Koga has gotten to become a Trent and that he is killing humans for the fun of it. Now he wants a mate…you that is." Miroku finished,

Sesshomaru growled at this, "HE CAN'T HAVE HER!" He yelled,

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru when he yelled and Kagome blushed…"Sesshomaru?" she asked,

He got up hastily and went to the dojo.

Kagome looked around at everyone and then excused herself to see what Sesshomaru was doing.

She walked into the dojo and Sesshomaru's Shirt was off and he was sweating, Kagome watched, as he trusted his sword into an invisible opponent, He did everything perfectly flawless.

"Wow." Kagome whispered, when she did he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I wanted to see if you were…okay" she said,

"I am Fine." He said thrusting his sword into an invisible person…

Kagome nodded and walked out of the dojo…She turned back and watched Sesshomaru wield his sword with his one arm…it was hypnotic.

After a while she left him so he could finish training with out someone watching.

Later that Night

Kagome was walking around the garden…she saw a Sakura tree and smiled.

She heard someone behind her and turned to meet Satori, Kagome bowed to her.

"Stand Kagome, I just want to talk for a while." She said

"What about my lady?" Kagome asked

"I can see it in you're eyes you have suffered great pains with that group you where in." She said,

"Yes…I was in love with someone but he loved my best friend so you could say I've lost two people that were close to me." Kagome said

"I believe I understand you very well Kagome…I must say I was wrong about you…" Satori answered

Kagome looked at the stars and sighed, "I was wondering why Sesshomaru brought you here Lady Satori…"

"Just Satori please…I was brought here to teach you how to hone you're powers of a demon and to teach you the ways of the West."

Kagome thought about the last thing she said but didn't make a comment… "When do we start L…Satori?" She asked,

"In two days Sesshomaru said you would like to relax tomorrow."

"Yes, that will be fine…good night Satori." Kagome said, bowed and left the garden.

Next day

Kagome got up and walked to the dining room where breakfast was being served and sat down on the right of Sesshomaru again.

"Morning Lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling at her from the other said of the table down two seats. Before him was Satori then Rin was right next to Sesshomaru and Shippo next to Kagome.

They all greeted each other then ate Breakfast; Kagome's mind had wandered to Sesshomaru…

'Ummm is it possible he'll be like another Inuyasha and make a fuss of me going home today?' she wondered to her self as she ate the raw dear meat on her plate.

'There's only one way to fine out.' She thought and sighed,

"Sesshomaru I was thinking of going home for a day or two…I haven't seen my family in a fortnight and I know my mother would be worried." Kagome said timidly.

Sesshomaru looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That is fine Kagome…I will accompany you to you're village so you have protection, Since you are still new to you're demon side you cant possible know how to use anything and that can be quite troublesome." He said briefly,

"Thank you very much Sesshomaru, I promise I'll be back in a day or two." Kagome said getting up to get her stuff, She bowed at everyone at the table and when to her room.

A while passed and Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the Inuyasha forest by the well. Sesshomaru stood perplexed wondering were her village was.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru does not like being lied too." He said angry,

"Keep you're shirt on Sesshomaru I live on the other side of the well…I'll have to show you some time…Maybe." Kagome said annoyed,

Kagome walked over to the edge of the well and jumped in as soon as she touched the bottom a bluish purple light shown and she vanished.

Sesshomaru looked at the bottom of the well and was astonished that she was gone, but he still kept his stony face in place as not to show his emotions. He then walked a few ways out summoned his demon cloud and may his way to his home.

_**TBC…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

500 years in The future

Kagome jumped out of the well and bumped her head on the ceiling of the well house. "Ouch" she said rubbing her head, she slowly walked out of the well house and passed out.

5 hours later Kagome was on the couch in her living room with an ice pack on her head.

"Ugh…" Kagome said covering her nose.

"Kagome, I'm glad you woke up." Sota said from behind her.

"Sota…don't you think I look odd?" Kagome asked her little bro.

"Yea…you're a demon…that I don't get." He said smirking, "You always did get all the luck."

"There is a lot you don't know Sota…" She said pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "Where's mom?" she asked changing the subject.

Sota looked at her funny and said that she was out food shopping.

Kagome sat on the couch looking at the television but not really watching. She heard the door open and Kagome saw her mom walk in with two bags.

"Sota, help with the bags will you." Keiko Higurashi said kindly behind two big brown bags.

Sota got up from the floor and took the bags from his mother.

"AHHHHH!" Keiko yelled as she looked at Kagome, "MY BABY WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Mom calm down…I'm a demon now I got into a scrap in the feudal era no problem." She said trying to calm down her mother.

Keiko sat next to Kagome on the couch she pulled her into a hug and sighed. "Kagome… you know I will always love you no matter what but, I know what's going to happen…you're not coming back are you."

Kagome pulled away from her mother she saw the tears that threaded to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry mom but, I don't belong here any more…I will miss you and Sota very much too…and maybe we'll meet again in this time." She said smiling sadly.

"I know…I'll miss you." Keiko said rubbing her eyes,

"Mom this isn't good bye…its just see ya soon don't, worry." Kagome said hugging her.

"You are right…so what's up with that group of you're still strong and has anything happened with Inuyasha yet." She asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked away when her mother asked about Inuyasha. "He…loves someone else mom." She said softly…she then told her mom the whole truth.

"I'm sorry dear, but that's no reason to be sad it just means that your love is still out there waiting to be found you hear me and he will be way better then Inuyasha." Keiko said smiling,

"I…hope your right mom." Kagome said sadly,

"I'm your mother, I'm always right." She said smiling, which in turn made Kagome smile.

Kagome stayed for the night and left the next morning, it was even harder to say goodbye then, knowing she might not see her family again. When she got back on the other side of the well her yellow backpack full for the last time from things of the future she never expected Sesshomaru to be waiting for her.

"Come." Was all he said and they raced back to his abode.

That night Kagome was unpacking her backpack and saw new clothes yet they looked like things from the current time. There was also a note inside.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I went out early this morning before you were to go back to your home and got these clothes for you I hope they are to your liking._

_Love always,_

_Your loving mother_

Kagome examined the clothes they were much like Sesshomaru's and Satori's clothes only the colors changed, it was made out of red and black to bring out her streaks and had light blue in the design as well to bring out her eyes. Kagome cried from the last gift she would receive from her mother, she cried well into the night and it helped her fall asleep. What she didn't know was that Sesshomaru was silently out side her door hearing her cry and morn the loss of her family wishing he could go in and seal her pain away.

The next few weeks for Kagome was Training…Training on how to be a demon, the Lady of the west and of combat. Satori said she would be Kagome's Teacher for a while then she would switch with Sesshomaru.

The first week of training Kagome found out she had a poisons whip much like Sesshomaru but instead of green it was pink. It seems she also had her miko powers as well as her new demon ones. She grew into a deathly killer almost as powerful as Sesshomaru in that one week. As the week turned into months she found she could be Satori in every fight.

"Kagome, my child, you learn very quickly. I think it is time for you to change teachers." Satori said one morning before her training.

Sesshomaru walked in and was carrying a sword, "Here this passed month I went to the sword maker to have him make a sword just for you I will teach you all u need to know so we can hunt for the jewel as soon as possible." He said in a stern voice. Golden eyes met blue eyes,

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome answered strongly picking up the katana.

The sword was a beautiful one, the sheath was black with a twine of blue and the diamond pattern on the handle with silver finishing at the bottom of the sheath and on the handle.

"This sword has the power to channel both your demon and Miko powers so you can use long range attack as well as close combat." He said knowing she was still better with her bow and arrows.

They worked all day everyday only stopping training for meals and sleep. Kagome found she had two powerful attacks, Setsuna the attack of fire and wind, and Ryuu which was the Dragon. Setsuna made a huge ball of fire, that when cut by her blade scattered and sliced through almost anything. While Ryuu made a strong water dragon with red eyes that could destroy a lot. After Kagome found Setsuna Sesshomaru ruled they'd practice out doors before she burned down his whole house.

"Have you named your Katana yet?" Sesshomaru questioned,

"Yes…I named it Miwa." Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru Nodded it was a great name for a sword Kagome was wielding; beautiful harmony.

**_TBC_**…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After 2 months of training Satori and Sesshomaru both felt Kagome was ready to use her demon powers and not die, or cause harm to herself.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Miroku were going to go searching for the jewel Shards. While Kagome and Sesshomaru was training Miroku was trying to gather information on the rest of the jewel and Koga. He found that Koga had mostly all the jewel except for two. The one in the southern cave of Mt. Showasinzan, where the white tiger demon is and the one in the god tree.

Kagome and Sesshomaru thought it was best to go after the white tiger demon because it's the further it would take about 3 days to get there and back. Miroku agreed and the three left after Kagome told Shippo goodbye and promised her return.

The past two months had been harsh rough training but it as with Sesshomaru and Kagome, knew she had feelings for him but she wasn't so sure about Sesshomaru liking her back. She kept going over these thought as she and the men ran through the forests to get to the mountains.

'I wonder…' Kagome thought.

"We will rest here and continue in the morning, either way it would take us three days to get there." Sesshomaru said to the others.

Miroku just nodded and feel to the ground.

"I smell a hot springs near by." Kagome said, "I'm gonna go take a bath."

Sesshomaru just nodded as he and Miroku went to get firewood…or so he said.

As Kagome was going to get into the hot springs She felt Sesshomaru's presents.

"Sesshomaru?" she called, and he presented himself, "What are you…" she never got a chance to finish, as she was cut off from what she was about to say by a kiss from Sesshomaru. Kagome never knew that some one that cold would have the power to make her feel over heated and that was just with a kiss. When the kiss was over Kagome felt cheated some how.

"What was that for?" she asked unsurely.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while Kagome…I hope I didn't…" He started and was silenced by a kiss from her.

"I was hoping you felt the same way." Was all she said,

The kisses then escalated and they found themselves in a tangle of limbs by the hot springs creating there own heat, they both knew that after this moment it wouldn't be the same.

Back with Miroku

"Where the Hell are those to?" He asked out loud by the crackling fire,

'Probably out having sex, everyone in the fucking castle could feel that sexual tension.' he thought as he waited for the two demons to return;

To bad he wouldn't see either demon till the morning.

The Next two days were spent with Miroku making Sex jokes to both Sesshomaru making him annoyed and Kagome blushing.

"I wonder…was it good." Miroku said through squinted eyes.

"If you want to keep that tongue of yours I suggest to stop speaking monk." Sesshomaru growled,

"Hey, Kagome did he use his tongue well." The Monk called to his friend and saw her blush, "Shut the hell up Miroku."

Before he did cause he knew he reached his quota for the day he mumbled, "Bet you couldn't stop screaming."

Both demons heard him and Kagome was soon chasing him around threading to slice him apart with her claws, Sesshomaru just sat back with an smirk playing on his lips. ' the monk would win that beat.' (AN: LOL sorry I had to do that!)

They finally got to the mountain and knew the mist around it was like poison.

"Be careful." Sesshomaru said pulling out a poison mask and placing it on Kagome.

"What about you?" She asked worried,

"I'll be fine." He said Miroku was wearing a mask as well seeing as he was human.

They three walked half way up the mountain and felt as if a lead weight feel on them luckily Sesshomaru and Kagome were demons, Miroku fell to his knees because of the pressure and fell out.

"Sesshomaru…I since a jewel shard its just ahead." Kagome said the two walked on leaving Miroku behind promising to come back and get him.

They walked up and saw the white tiger demon and knew he was stronger then they thought but Sesshomaru thought this through and walked up to his opponent.

"Give us the jewel shard and you will live to see another day." He said in a gruff voice.

"As if I'd give up this power to the likes of a Dog!" the demon said staring at the pair he saw the mask Kagome was wearing and with a speed the pair didn't know he had, he cut the mask off Kagome's face right as she was taking a breath.

"Sessho…its in his…Chest." She said before passing out.

The mist was very powerful it was even draining Sesshomaru; He used Toukijin just as the demon was about to attack again. The battle was a short one because Sesshomaru Sliced right were the jewel was and it seemed as if the demon evaporated, Sesshomaru was drained of energy but saw the chunk of the jewel fall right next to his hand. He fell to the ground with a grunt and knew he was royally fucked because he since another demon right as he eyes shut.

Kagome woke up in a cave and felt she was lying on fur.

"Ah your awake." A voice called from the side of her.

**_TBC_**…


	11. Chapter 11

_Last Chapter:_

_Kagome woke up in a cave and felt she was lying on fur._

"_Ah your awake." A voice called from the side of her._

**Chapter 11**

It was Koga he looked the same but his aura was darker and tainted and she saw the almost completed jewel, it was missing one chunk.

"Koga…" Kagome said weakly.

"Yes, Kagome my women." He said smirking,

They both heard a growl from behind them and Koga let out one himself, Kagome turned and saw Koga was also suppressing Sesshomaru with his powers from the tainted jewel shards.

"I didn't believe Mutt face when he told me that you were with Sesshomaru." Koga said looking back at her.

'How did Inuyasha know I would stay in the era?' she thought to her self.

"I guess he wasn't that much of an Idiot as I thought he knew you would stay with Sesshomaru…pssh, so confidante I wonder where that confidence went." Koga boasted,

"He's…" Kagome started worried,

"Dead. No, I let him suffer with the fact that he couldn't protect another he loved by defiling that human tramp he calls, his love...that is after the fact I broke his sword and most of his bones." He continued,

'Poor Sango…wait they betrayed me they got what they deserved! …Then again…they were my friends for more then a few years… DAMN YOU KOGA!' Kagome thought with confused anger.

"Now this Mutt will watch as I do the same to you my dear Sweet Kagome." Koga said smirking his blue eyes were cold and unfriendly as he came closer to her.

Kagome concentrated her purification powers so it would surround her body.

"Like, Hell you will. I said it a million times before Koga. I am not your woman and you will not have me now or ever." Kagome said while a pink outline surrounded her body.

"You can't beat me Kagome." Was all he said,

She was about to pull out her sword when she didn't see it around her anywhere.

Koga laughed, "How do you expect to beat me without that sword of yours. He said stepping close to her."

'This isn't right! She shouldn't be protecting me…for Kami sakes I'm the demon lord here!' Sesshomaru thought with a growl as he watched the two.

"Be patient puppy you'll have your turn." Koga said to Sessho, which pissed him off even more.

Sesshomaru growled at he cocky bastard in front of him, and that gave Kagome enough chance to concentrate to bring her sword to her there was a small glow in her hand and her sword appeared just has beautiful as it was when she got it.

Sesshomaru smirked as Koga turned and saw Kagome with her sword she wasted no time she focused on her sword and watched as a stream of pink came and Pierced Koga's abdomen. This was just the shock Sesshomaru needed to get lose they blast knocked Koga back out of the cave and down the bottom by the waterfall. The two demons jumped down to finish the fight on solid ground.

With swords in hand Sesshomaru and Kagome waited for Koga to show himself.

Koga flew out to the water and didn't give the couple to take a breath before he was attacking them with his katana. Sesshomaru and Kagome kept fighting with everything they had but Koga kept coming back for more.

When the three locked blades, Kagome asked her former friend.

"What Happened to you Koga you use to be sweet." Kagome said with a breathy grunt as he pushed both of the dog demons away.

"I got power!" He yelled going after her.

Kagome knew they only way to get to the real Koga with out killing him was to some how take the jewel out of him and Purify it.

She was quickly brought back from her thinking when a sword almost slashed her side; quickly she did a back flip to avoid the attack.

'Don't be afraid Sessho.' Kagome thought as she quickly with all her demon speed go up to Koga, Her hands already a glow when her powers. She quickly sliced through him and pulled out the tainted jewel. Koga growled out in pain when he felt the raw of her powers, and with all the strength he could master he stabbed an unsuspecting Kagome and watched as she fell to the ground jewel firmly clutched in hand. He fell soon after neither heard the growl of anger and pain of Sesshomaru as he saw Kagome fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru carefully picked up Kagome and looked over at the unmoving Koga, he wanted so badly to kill him for causing his Kagome pain. He just ran away with Kagome in his arms knowing there must have been a reason for Kagome not killing him.

Elsewhere

Miroku was finally waking up from the effect of the toxic mist around him. He looked ahead and saw nothing no Sesshomaru or Kagome.

'W-What the…Where are those two…DON'T TELL ME THEY LEFT ME HERE ON THIS GOD AWFUL MOUNTAIN!!' He thought when he woke up.

'Perfect just fucking perfect!' he thought as he climbed down the mountain and trooped back to the castle with out a backwards glance knowing it would take about 3 days to get back.

'I don't care what type of demon those two are they will SO pay for leaving me on that fucking Mountain to rot.' He thought running through the forest.

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

Sesshomaru got to the castle in much though it was now late night, but because of how fast he ran they made it there in on time.

He busted through the door and ran to Kagome's room where he carefully laid Kagome down on her bed and went looking for assistances.

"Satori, come quickly please Kagome was struck by a blade in battle and needs you to care for her wounds." Sesshomaru said trying to use he normal indifference mask but the pain and worry was seeping through his voice.

_**TBC…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter:_

_He busted through the door and ran to Kagome's room where he carefully laid Kagome down on her bed and went looking for assistances._

"_Satori, come quickly please Kagome was struck by a blade in battle and needs you to care for her wounds." Sesshomaru said trying to use he normal indifference mask but the pain and worry was seeping through his voice._

**Chapter 12**

Satori and Sesshomaru raced up the stairs to get to Kagome, when they got there they saw her sweating and breathing heavily.

"Sesshomaru did u check to see if there was any poison on the blade?" She asked worried as she checked Kagome.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear his mother he just looked at Kagome and felt scared, but more then that something icy cold gripped his heart.

"Sesshomaru!" Satori barked,

"um." He said breaking out of his thoughts

"Kagome should be fine seeing as the poison was neutralized by the miko powers she possesses along with her demon healing and that power she should be fine she just needs some rest." Satori said,

She then finished cleaning up the wound that pierced the side of her stomach.

Sesshomaru on the outside looked as calm as ever but on the inside he felt relived.

He walked to his study and sat there thinking about what would have happened if he lost her.

'I fear I have become more like my father then I intended, but I know now that I must feel what he felt and why I must protect the one I love…Kagome.' He thought sitting in his chair.

Later that night or early morning depending how you look at it Sesshomaru traveled into Kagome's room. the memories of when she first came into his care played over in his mind. The moon was shining brightly, he looked over at Kagome and felt something inside him swell with pride as well as love. She looked beautiful, like a dream she was his vision, Her hair was half covering her face and it looked as if she was dreaming peacefully.

Softly He walked over to the bed and sat down quietly, "Kagome…I should tell you I have never been an overly emotional being but you seemed to have changed that. I have so much to tell you, but that can wait till a later day, rest well my Kagome." He said softly to the sleeping girl. Then softly kissed her cheek, he watched as a smile formed on her lips in her sleep.

Little did Sesshomaru know that his mother heard all that her son had said, she knew he couldn't have done a better job then falling in love with that woman. Satori was glad that Kagome was the one that melted her son's heart, and for that she will forever be grateful.

Only two days passed when Kagome woke up feeling good as new. She saw she was alone and decide to see where everyone was, She heard the laughter of Rin and Shippo in the garden out back and went to go join them.

"MOMMY!!" Rin shouted when she saw Kagome.

Her and Shippo quickly dropped their assault on Jaken and ran to there mother laughing.

"Hey Mommy how are you Lord Sesshomaru said that we must not disturb you when were in your room." Rin said smiling,

"I'm fine Rin, no need to worry… now who wanted to play tag?" Kagome said then questioned raising her eyebrow.

Shippo had taught Rin the game of Tag and they both looked at each other grinning and ran. Kagome chased after the too giggling children without using her demon speed.

Sesshomaru was watching the three play as he looked out the window of his dojo. He saw how happy his family looked and actually smiled a little bit.

"I'd thought I would have never seen this day." Satori said from behind Sesshomaru,

"What day is that mother?" He asked the smile evaporating from his lips.

"The day you fell in love." Satori said looking at the small group play

"You missed that day mother, I fell for her a long time ago I just realized it now." Sesshomaru answer.

"You must tell her."

"Why she's turned me weak, almost as weak as that pathetic half-breed." He growled,

"Sesshomaru, Love isn't always a weakness my son…it can be your greatest strength if you let it, but if you look at it as a weakness it will be." Satori said and walked away.

Sesshomaru saw his family resting by a tree and went to join them in the garden but as was about to step out side a guard came to him.

"My lord." He bowed,

"What is it Nakatsu?"

"There are three humans at the gate requesting an audience with you."

"Show them to the study I must get Lady Kagome."

the guard bowed once more then sprinted to follow orders.

Sesshomaru walked up to the little group and had to suppress a smile, Kagome had her back to the tree with Shippo on her lap and Rin by her side they were all smiling and peaceful it seemed almost shameful to break up the scene.

"Kagome."

"Yes Sesshomaru."

"We have a few matters to discuss in my Study." He said looking at her,

Kagome nodded and left the children to play with Jaken again or more like torment him.

"I'm glad you are well Kagome." He said as they walked, "do you really feel well enough to be running around like you have been?"

"Quiet well Sesshomaru." Kagome said grinning, she slipped her clawed hand in his and squeezed it slightly.

They walked into the Study and saw Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha.

"What are u doing here half-breed?" Kagome growled,

"Keh, you don't have a right to talk to me like that u demon whore!" Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru Where is Kagome?"

"you will NOT call my future mate a whore again less those be the last words you utter." Sesshomaru said his eyes out lining red.

"You Idiot that is Kagome." Miroku said still pissed at the 2 couples, one for deceiving him the other for leaving him on a damn mountain.

"k-k-Kagome…wow you've changed." Sango said lowly,

"And you haven't neither have you Inuyasha." Kagome said coldly, "Now Why are you here."

"We came to see you and tell you how sorry we are about this whole mess, but I wont say sorry for loving Inuyasha." Sango said to her friend, "Wont you forgive us…both of you." She looked at Miroku as well.

"Forgive you. You want me to forgive you…and Inuyasha for how many years of lies! YOU KNEW I LOVE INUYASHA AND HE KNEW IT AS WELL! You come to me for forgiveness but why? Is it because you finally got caught. Would you or Inuyasha have told us you were seeing each other? Or would you have gone on letting me live a lie." Kagome ranted,

**_TBC_**...


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Well here it is the very last chapter of this story I know there was most likely a lot of grammar and spelling errors on the finishing chapters and for that I am sorry. Well any way I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

_Last Chapter:_

_"We came to see you and tell you how sorry we are about this whole mess, but I wont say sorry for loving Inuyasha." Sango said to her friend, "Wont you forgive us…both of you." She looked at Miroku as well._

"_Forgive you. You want me to forgive you…and Inuyasha for how many years of lies! YOU KNEW I LOVE INUYASHA AND HE KNEW IT AS WELL! You come to me for forgiveness but why? Is it because you finally got caught. Would you or Inuyasha have told us you were seeing each other? Or would you have gone on letting me live a lie." Kagome ranted,_

**Chapter 13**

"Its not like we wanted this to happen Kagome we love each other cant you understand that. Cant you see we love you too its just we found a piece of happiness and you want to take it away!" Sango said now getting angry.

Kagome scuffed, "I don't want Inuyasha, Sango I have a new love now." She looked at Sesshomaru who was watching the scene with distaste.

"So why wont you forgive us?" Inuyasha asked ears flat against his head.

"Its more then just about Sango taking your love Inuyasha it's the fact you or her were suppose to be my best friends and you lied and kept it a secret from me, it hurts that neither of you could trust me or Miroku to tell us you were in love." Kagome said calming down,

"And they way you told me wasn't any better. I thought we would one day be man and wife Sango, but you didn't tell me you love another you let me believe I was your only one." Miroku put in.

Inuyasha and Sango both looked miserable and heartbroken, they knew Kagome and Miroku was right they had no right to ask for forgiveness from all the pain they caused.

"I can't stand to look at you too any longer, just please go." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha nodded and was leaving when he heard Sango speak, "Maybe one day we can get through this and be friends again like we use to…I will be waiting for that day." Sango said and her and Inuyasha left.

"Now that they are gone…why did you too leave me on that mountain?" Miroku questioned with anger.

The couple told him how Koga captured them, too when Kagome woke up that day.

"So we are sorry Miroku." Kagome said smiling, "Do you forgive us?"

"Oh if I must." He said grinning.

The Next week passed in a blur Miroku got slapped over 100 times for trying to hit on the Satori to bare his children, one blow was almost fatal.

Kagome knew today was the day to complete the Jewel; She was slightly disappointed that she hadn't seen Sesshomaru most of the week but he is a lord and lots of problems need his attention.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called knocking on his study door.

"Yes Kagome." He said looking up at her.

"I was going to go to the god tree to get the last of the jewel would you come with me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

He nodded and in a matter of minutes they were both floating on identical demon clouds. They landed at the tree in a matter of moments.

"I'm so glad you taught me how to do that other wise this would have most likely been a longer trip." Kagome said smiling.

They saw the god tree…the thing that started Kagome's adventures with Inuyasha…and that eventually lead to meeting Sesshomaru…her love.

"What are you thinking Kagome?" He said hugging her from behind,

"How much I'm glad I got pulled into the well." She said turning too hug him. They Parted and Kagome easily got the fragment of the jewel from the tree. As soon as Kagome pieced the jewel together and to started shining brightly, so brightly in fact she had to close her eyes. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Midoriko again, and smiled.

"You have completed the jewel Kagome you must make a pure and unselfish wish so that the jewel can finally rest and not torment this world any longer."

Kagome knew with all her heart the wish she wanted to make, "I wish for the demons not to be extinct in the future but to live long and prosper." She said,

Midoriko smiled at the young demon priestess, "I will grant that wish because it is of pure heart soul and mind, but with this wish comes a great price, you will no longer be able to travel through the well to your own time."

Kagome looked sad at this but knew this was going to happen either way. "I understand Lady Midoriko." She said,

"Don't be sadden child you shall see your family again." Midoriko said, "I must now take my leave, be will Priestess Kagome."

And with that Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms.

"you seem to always end up in my arms Kagome." He said with a true smile.

"That's where I would like to stay if…you'll have me." She said with a blush.

"I would love to have you in my arms for all eternity…my future mate." Sesshomaru said, they both kissed softly and slowly to show there love.

Epilogue

The years slowly passed but the love that Sesshomaru and Kagome held for each other grew along with other love around our favorite couple. Miroku and Satori were also sitting under the same tree but were talking softly about things to come. They were sitting under their favorite tree in the garden when Kagome saw something disturbing.

"Kenji, put down your uncle." Kagome said to her son.

Kenji was a beautiful blend of both his parents he had black hair with silver highlights, his eyes were golden color but with specks of blue.

He frowned at his mother; " But Ryuu was doing about to do something bad to Rin mom."

He explained growling at the purple-eyed little boy. Ryuu had Short white hair that had a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

"I was just doing what dad does to mom, he says she likes it too." Ryuu said looking at his parents.

Satori saw the smirk on Mirkou's face and slapped him, "Don't teach our son your perverted ways monk."

"But He's right, you do like it." Mirkou said with a grin.

"Mirkou if your son tried to do that to Rin again you'll have to answer to me." A stern looking Sesshomaru said as they watched the children play.

Rin and Shippo hard grown into teens in a few short years, Rin had her eyes on Nakatsu, Sesshomaru's head guard. Sesshomaru was still having a hard time with Rin growing into a young woman.

"You know you are going to have to let her go." Kagome said looking at Rin with happy eyes as she chased the two demon boys around.

"Not if I ask Shippo to watch her." He growled,

"You called Father." Shippo said popping up out of nowhere,

Kagome scowled at her now grown son, Shippo still wore his hair in a pony tail but he was much taller and had the look of a fine young man though he still had a lot of growing to do Sesshomaru knew Shippo would be a perfect guard for Rin when the time presented its self, that is if he could stop playing so many pranks.

"I want you to keep an eye on your sister okay." Sesshomaru said looking at Shippo with hard eyes.

Kagome looked over at Shippo and rolled her eyes, "Don't mind him go and play with your bother and sister Shippo I know you want to." Shippo grinned and chased after Rin, Ryuu and Kenji.

"Did you every picture us so happy Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked taking her Mates hand in hers while looking up through the lighten green leaves of the tree.

"When I told you I loved you I always knew I'd be happy." He said smiling, (AN: Yea he does that now.)

Miroku smiled too because of the lies Inuyasha and Sango told he now had a lovely wife son, and he rubbed Satori's stomach, another child on the way.

"Will you ever forgive her?" Satori asked looking at Miroku.

"I believe I did when I fell in love with you my dear." Miroku said smiling,

Satori was content she let go of Toga and his memory and was happy she now had someone to love her fully and with all their heart even if he was a human.

Miroku and Satori share a kiss, but was broken up by a chorus of ewws from the little ones.

The four parents knew they had a beautiful live now and felt it would always be that way.

**_The End_**

**AN:** Okay well that's the end. I hoped you liked it! So tell me what you think really really and review please I just want some feed back but please don't be too cruel! peaces!!


End file.
